


Who am I to Disagree

by mosylu



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Gosh Sex Just Happened, Huddling For Warmth, Only One Bed, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They Have Sex That is the Plot, Unsafe Sex, all of those are false
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18623944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mosylu/pseuds/mosylu
Summary: Working on the cure in the Arctic black ops site, Cisco finds that he has to stay the night in the lab. The cold, long, lonely night . . . until Caitlin comes up early to keep him company.





	Who am I to Disagree

**Author's Note:**

> I just felt the need for smutty smut smut. And sexy sexy tropes.
> 
> Title from the Eurythmics song that's almost certainly stuck in your head now.

The last thing Cisco did before turning in was to call Caitlin.

“Hey,” she said when she answered the phone. “Are you back in Central City? Did you go right home? I wouldn’t blame you, it’s awfully late.”

“No and no,” he said, turning his music down and twirling his chair so she could see the Tannhauser lab spinning along in his background. “Just wanted to let you know I’m sleeping up here tonight. There’s a test that I need to check at fuck o'clock in the morning.”

She nodded. In addition to the lab, there were living quarters here. Well of course, there had to be - Snow Job hadn’t spent _all_ his time pretending to create a cure for himself. Since starting work on their own cure, they’d each spent their fair share of nights in this lab, under piles of blankets.

“We might cross paths tomorrow morning,” she said. “I’m using the gidget and coming up there first thing with some more samples.”

“It’s not a - ” he started, and gave up. Caitlin thought _extrapolator_ was a nonsense word for the device that created breaches without his help, and called it everything but that just to tease him. “Okay, fine. See you then.”

She grinned at him. “Play your cards right and I might bring you waffles.”

“You do know the way to my heart,” he said, pressing his hand to his chest to demonstrate. “You’re hitting the hay soon, too, right? No all nighters, now.”

“I’m just about to change for bed,” she said.

“Okay. Sweet dreams.”

“You too.”

He set his phone down, deciding to stick around for breakfast even if she forgot the waffles. They wouldn’t starve. The tiny kitchen was well-stocked with instant oatmeal - her contribution - and Pop-Tarts - his. And it would be good to carve out an hour or so of quality time together.

You’d think that working on this together would mean more Cisco-and-Caitlin team-ups, but it seemed to be the opposite. They were both trying to balance working on the cure and supporting the day-to-day work at Star Labs, with the result that crossing paths was about all they ever did anymore.

He leaned over his monitor and studied the numbers. If this test proved promising - and he had a good feeling about it - he might be back in Central for good soon.

Singing along with the Eurythmics under his breath, he got the lab ready for night-night, putting things away and sending unneeded equipment to sleep. Then he went to the living quarters to do the same for himself.

There were three sets of military bunk beds in the living quarters, the mattresses narrow, thin, and hard. From the traces he’d left behind, Snow Blind had slept in the bottom bunk closest to the door. So Cisco had long since staked out the one in the middle. When she was here, Caitlin curled up in the one nearest the wall.

After brushing his teeth and taking one last whizz - he didn’t want to have to get up in the middle of the bitter-cold night any more than he absolutely had to - Cisco peeled the blankets off Caitlin’s bunk and dumped them onto his. Moving quickly, he shucked most of his outer layers, leaving only thick socks, boxers, and an undershirt to sleep in before diving into the nest of blankets.

Still, his teeth chattered wildly as he burrowed into the mismatch of flannel and quilts. He waited only long enough to set an alarm on his phone and tuck it under his pillow before swatting the light off and pulling the covers over his head.

They smelled of something subtle and sweet and deeply familiar. Caitlin’s shampoo, he realized, just as sleep pulled him under.

He didn’t know how much later it was when shuffling and rustling made him snap awake. Visions of Icicle danced in his head, and he flipped the covers back, sonic blasts already gathering up in his hands.

They went unused as he gaped at Caitlin. “What the - ?”

“I decided to come up early,” she said, peeling her coat off.

He blinked a few times. She was wearing pajamas underneath her coat, sensible thick flannel that nevertheless draped over her curves and revealed the shadow between her breasts. “To -  sleep?”

“Yes,” she said. “Move over.”

“Hang on,” he said. “There’s like five other beds in this room alone.”

She gave him what he privately thought of her school-marm look. “You have all the blankets and the best way to conserve body heat is to share it. So move over.”

“Yes ma'am,” he said, because he was weak and stupid and kind of hot for teacher.

He yipped in indignation when she pulled the covers away, as the cold air rushed in. “Get in, get in, Jesus, I’m going to freeze everything.”

She did, hauling the blankets around them and tucking them in tight, snuggling back against him. Her hair spilled over the pillow, rich with the same scent the blankets had carried. He tucked his arms primly against his chest, trying not to wrap them around her.

He’d long ago categorized Caitlin as Better Off Friends, not because he didn’t want to - hooo doggie, sometimes he _really_ wanted to - but because if he ever made a move and she didn’t reciprocate, he would have to move to some city like Barcelona or Bogotá because he would have screwed up one of the best friendships of his life. Lovers weren’t hard to come by if you had Tinder, could type complete sentences, and refrained from oversharing dick pics. But friendships were a way more valuable resource in his world, and not necessarily a renewable one.

So. No Snowy-lovin’ for Cisco.

Which he repeated to himself as her body warmed up next to his.

She shifted closer and he yipped again. “Oh my god, your feet are freezing.”

“That’s because you’re not warming me up,” she growled between her teeth. “Cisco, I’m not contagious. This is fine.” She snuggled into him again.

Somehow his hand wound up on the curve of her hip, the soft skin above her waistband just under his thumb. All he’d have to do would be to stroke in any direction and he would find -

Nope. He wasn’t going to grope his BFF. Not like this.They were both just trying to stay warm and sleep. Really, really, he was, no matter what thoughts Little Cisco had on the matter.

He tried to shift his hips away from her ass, and she must have taken it as him merely changing positions, because she squirmed back until her curves settled into his lap once more. If he tried to move again, he’d fall off the other side of the bunk bed. So instead he lay there, smelling her hair, feeling her warmth and softness, and tried to think about dead puppy nuns playing baseball.  

Little Cisco was having none of it.

The dead puppy nuns dissolved and all he could think about was sinking into the soft spot between her thighs, feeling her slickness, hearing her moan, and -

He gritted his teeth, screwed his eyes shut, and tried to sleep.

“Cisco,” she murmured, in a voice that went right to his blue balls.

“Mmm.”

She craned her head back until he could see her profile. “Is that a test tube in your pocket or are you happy to see me?”

He propped himself up on his elbow and peered down at her. She had a little smile playing around her lips.

And all of a sudden, he was pretty sure he knew why she’d come up to the fucking _Arctic_ and crawled into bed with him. It might be Little Cisco talking here, but looking at that smile, he didn’t think so.

“What do you think?” he murmured.

Her teeth scraped against her bottom lip, and then she smiled even wider as his cock twitched against her. She reached up with one hand, cupped the back of his neck, and pulled him down to kiss her.

For exactly a tenth of a second, he thought _This is probably a bad idea._

Then her mouth opened and welcomed him in, and he lost himself in her. 

Their kiss spilled through him like wine, getting him drunk faster than anything from a bottle. She arched against him, soft flannel and softer curves, and he stroked his hands down her sides.

She _mmm’d_ into his mouth, a sound of pleasure that slipped down his throat like hot chocolate and settled warm in his stomach. He reached up to undo the buttons of her pajama top and slid his hand in to cup the lush weight of her breast.

She sighed, running her nails lightly over the back of his neck. How did she know that drove him wild in the best way? “That’s - mm.”

He stroked her skin and flicked his thumb over her tight nipple. “Like that?”

“Yyyyyyessssss.”

He trailed his lips down to her neck. “I can do better.”

Her teeth caught at his earlobe and he shuddered with heat and lust. “Please do,” she breathed in his ear.

He pulled the blankets up around their shoulders and ducked down under them, running his mouth down her silky skin to the swell of her breast. Undoing a few more buttons by touch, he pushed her top open wide and licked the soft mound until he could take her nipple in his mouth and suck.

She made a noise between a moan and a sigh. “Oh.” Her hips moved against his, massaging his hardness. “Oh, Cisco, god.”

His cock begged to be inside her, but it wasn’t the boss of him, and he wanted to spend a lot more time on her breasts, hearing the sounds she made, savoring the taste of her skin, feeling the arch of her body.

But she had other ideas, and soon her hands were pulling at his t-shirt, stroking down his spine, sneaking into his boxers to cup his ass.

“Fuck,” he groaned against her skin, and she giggled.

“Yes, that’s the idea.”

He nipped at her collarbone. “Smart-ass.”

In answer, or revenge, or something, she moved one of her hands around the front of his boxers and wrapped it around his desperately hard cock. He practically saw stars as she stroked him slowly, murmuring, “Mmm. This feels soooo good. Does that feel good to you?”

He moaned, and she laughed again, a throaty, turned-on laugh.

He burrowed his nose into her sweet-smelling hair and said in her ear, “Much more of that and I’m going to come. It’ll either be on you or in you, and I really want to be in you at some point tonight, so - ?”

She paused long enough that he was pretty sure she was messing with him, but then she pushed his boxers down over his hips. He took the cue and did the same for her pajama pants, pausing to cup her between her legs. Hey, payback was a bitch.

“God, you’re wet,” he groaned, stroking his fingers into her slickness. “Is that all for me?”

“Yes,” she whimpered and rocked her hips into his touch. Somehow, her pajama pants were gone and so were his boxers. He moved over her, bracing his weight on his elbows and knees, dropping another kiss on her lips.

She reached up, smoothing her hand down his face, smiling up into his eyes. He smiled back and used his hand to guide his cock into her welcoming body, watching as her lips parted and her eyes went cloudy with pleasure.

God, she was gorgeous like this.

“Mmmmm,” he moaned as he sank deep into her, and she sighed in answer, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, fitting them together like two puzzle pieces locking into place.

“Cisco, oh, yes, yes, oh god,” she whimpered as they moved together, a deep slow rocking motion that kept the warm blankets in place over them but sent sweet sensation rolling all up and down his spine.

He found her mouth again and kissed her deep, catching the soft noises she made as they fucked, the bed creaking rhythmically under them, her heart thudding against his.

He’d been telling the truth - he wasn’t going to last long. But damned if he was going to leave her hanging. He pressed his mouth to the soft spot under her jaw and changed his rhythm, feeling her legs clamp around his hips and the way she gasped against him. “Good?”

“Yes,” she whimpered. “Yes. Oh. Yes, please, yes, _nnnnh!”_ Her head snapped back against the pillow and her hot, silky channel went tight around his cock.

The sensation shredded the last of his meager control and a groan tore out of him as he came.

He didn’t know how long he was collapsed on top of her before he actually realized it. She seemed to be okay, one hand running softly up and down his spine and the lazy flush of a good orgasm spreading up her cheeks and down her chest.

Still, he shifted his weight off her, pressing a kiss to her neck as he did. God, she had a luscious neck. He’d just like to nibble it for about a year.

He couldn’t go far, but he didn’t want to. He preferred sliding down next to her in the bed, pulling her close the way he’d refused to let himself do before.

She sighed and turned into him, tucking her damp face sweetly into his shoulder.

He combed his fingers through the ends of her hair. “Mmmm. Why didn’t we ever do that in Central City?”

“I don’t know,” she murmured, sounding all kinds of satisfied and fucked-out. “But when you get back, maybe we should do it again.”

He stroked her side. “Or we could do it again in about ten minutes, right here.”

“I don’t think so,” she said gently.

He pulled back a little and frowned at her. “Why not?”

“For one thing, your alarm is going off.”

He jerked awake.

He was in the bunk bed, blankets twisted around him, and he was -

Alone.

He collapsed face-down into the pillow, groaning softly. He’d had a sex dream about his best friend. A really good one. And -

He grimaced at the sticky feeling spreading along his thigh.

Knowing what he would see, he pulled his jangling phone out from under his pillow, snoozed the alarm, and turned on the flashlight, aiming it down his body.

Yep. Just like a horny teenager, he’d come all over his boxers and the sheets.

Good news was, he’d been face-down, so the blankets at least had escaped.

The alarm went off in his ear and he groaned again. 

* * *

He didn’t hear Caitlin arrive a few hours later. His first inkling that she was in the same latitude as him was her voice saying, “What are you doing?”

He barely stopped himself from screaming and whipped around to see her standing in the doorway of the dorm room, doing her little head-cocked puzzled frown at him.

“Uh,” he said, and tried to casually finish stuffing the sheets into a brown paper grocery sack. “What does it look like I’m dong?”

She raised her brows. “The same thing you made fun of me for, last week. Taking the sheets back to Central to wash them.”

He laughed and hoped it didn’t sound like a rusty gate. “Yeah, yeah, I’m eating crow. If you want the truth, I, uh, I put too many blankets on the bed last night. So then I sweated like a pig all night long.” He resisted the urge to double check that his cum stained boxers were buried deep under the sheets in the bag.

“Really?”

“Oh yeah. Seriously. You’re talking Ralph’s-futon level of nasty.”

She made a face. “I’m not sure I needed to know that.”

“You have no idea,” he mumbled.

“What?”

“What? Anyway, I’m out. Have fun.” He pulled open a breach, quietly resolving that the very next time someone pinged his Cute-O-Meter, he was getting their number. He clearly needed to get laid in the worst way if he was having sex dreams about his off-limits best friend. 

* * *

Caitlin sighed as the breach closed behind him and went to set up her bench. She hadn’t gotten the chance to ask him about the test he’d had to sleep over for, but from the crossed out scrawls on the graph paper scattered around his bench, it hadn’t been productive.

Belatedly, she remembered that she’d half-promised him waffles this morning. She’d forgotten all about them, so maybe it was better he’d practically run back home.

Besides, there was less than no chance that she wasn’t going to be brooding all morning over the dream she’d had last night. At least this way, she didn’t have to be looking at his face while trying not to remember how Dream-Cisco had felt inside of her.

FINIS


End file.
